Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of computing and more particularly to data processing and protecting confidential information during a screen sharing session between multiple users.
Screen sharing is a common way for two or more users to work collaboratively with each other or to communicate interactively. The availability of instant messenger chat programs and web-conferencing, together with document sharing, has led to closer working relationships between employees, even if those employees may be sitting in offices on opposite ends of the world. In many work environments, two or more employees currently have the option to share a computer screen with another member of their team, thereby fostering a closer working relationship as well as increasing the chances of revealing confidential documents, emails, or other private information that may be open during a screen sharing session.
Oftentimes, a user may not pay close attention to content they are sharing, or perhaps not even realize that confidential information is contained within the content they are sharing. This may be due to a user being in a rush, or simply being careless.
Currently, there is no mechanism to automatically hide confidential or private information that a user is sharing during a screen sharing session.